1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording tape cartridge having a reel on which a recording tape, such as a magnetic tape or the like, is wound, and more particularly, relates to a recording tape cartridge equipped with a security function.
2. Related Art
Recording tape cartridges are conventionally known in which a recording tape such as a magnetic tape or the like is wound on a reel, and that accommodate the single reel within a case. Because such a recording tape cartridge is often used as a data recording/playback medium (a data backup medium) for computers or the like, there are cases in which security measures for theft prevention are applied to the recording tape cartridge.
For example, a security tag, that can transmit and receive to and from the exterior, is provided within the case of a recording tape cartridge such that, when the recording tape cartridge is transported-out from a predetermined security area, an alarm sound is issued from a gate or the like provided at the entrance/exit of that security area, such that theft of the recording tape cartridge is psychologically prevented (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-90942).
However, the security tag disclosed in JP-A No. 2008-90942 is accommodated within a housing container, and the housing container is provided within a case by being fixed to a columnar projection of the case by a bush and a nut, heat caulking, or the like. Accordingly, there is the drawback that the process for assembling the security tag into the case is bothersome.